


Until The War Is Over (The Truth is a Weapon)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Shimada Clan, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spirit Animals, spirit dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Back-to-back with Hanzo Shimada wasn't exactly how he pictured his death now, ya hear?Turns out death looks a bit like a dragon coming from opposite weapons, one blue-n-gold, the other red-n-gold as they roared like the decimating forces they were.It certainly didn't help none that Jesse's head-over-heels for a fella and now the man's done something he thought was impossible.





	Until The War Is Over (The Truth is a Weapon)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454422) by [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the prompt from cuteskitty on Tumblr: aus where Hanzo gives McCree one of his dragons (or both in case he dies) and then McCree has some sort of “dead eye dragonstrike” are very very good.
> 
> Guess it's time to step from Overwatch reader to Overwatch writer! This was way in my wheelhouse and I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

* * *

There's a protected page in a book, handwritten and clumsy, doubly so for the fact that it was written with a prosthetic left hand. 

It's obvious that the note was meant for someone, the rip at the top which meant that it had been pinned somewhere once. 

It read:

_It starts like the best stories do, with a hero, a love story and a happy ending._

_Now, now, don't make a face. I c'n see it from here._

_What never makes it into the books (yes, plural, don't you think about sassin') is how the hero ain't exactly a hero, least wise the sort that makes it into books for kiddos to read. The love story ain't conventional neither— not with two men who look like they've fallen out of stories they're supposed to be the heroes of; two sharpshooters, masters of their particular brand of weapon._

_One's an archer born a little too late, the other a vaquero born in the wrong century, though both aren't born too far apart, really, when all's said and done._

_I reckon the happy ending's just a happy endin' but y'know, took a hell of a time gettin' there._

_—Jesse_

* * *

Jesse McCree never understood why people though water was weak. 

It helped, it healed but water had a duality most folks didn't like to think about; it destroyed as well as it created, ravaging what it had once made whole. 

He liked to think that Genji was the healing half, Hanzo the unspoken destruction that followed in his wake. It wasn't that Jesse knew Hanzo all that well, other than those dragons that called to mind the flash floods Jesse knew like the back of his hand. 

The roar, the blue... It didn't exactly help the imagery, anyhow. 

He liked to think of himself as a friendly, likeable sort of fella but Hanzo had taken one look at him and apparently decided he didn't like Jesse on a personal level. 

He'd leave the room when Jesse entered, glower when Jesse reached for his cigar clipper and outright scoff when Jesse doffed his hat to the ladies at the Watch-point, Orisia included. 

Jesse didn't take it much to heart, not really, but it still stung like he'd been caught in a hornet's nest. 

He wondered faintly whether or not it was the fact that he'd been friends with Genji during Blackwatch and knew the truth.

* * *

Jesse kept putting his best boot forward, like his Mama had taught him, but damn if the elder Shimada wasn't a tough nut to crack. 

Finally he gave in and took Genji out for a night at the arcades, taking Hana and Lucio to make it look like a full outing. 

"Does your brother jus' hate cowboys? Or is it jus' me he don't like all that much?" he pouted at Genji, both hands dragging down his face after he asked. 

"He doesn't know where to put you. He's got categories for people and you keep breaking the molds he's been placing you in." Genji said simply, "Quit breaking his boxes and he might like you a little better." 

Jesse grinned at that, replied, "My Ma always did say I broke the mold when I was born." 

"I'll tell him to place you in the wild-card box if you're not careful." came the amused counter. 

"Sounds about right, Gen." 

A swat to his shoulder and a snort of laughter from the vocalizer, "What've I told you about shortening my already short name?" 

"Hmmmmm, can't remember—Nononono! Genji, don't you dare!" 

"Can't hear you, Je-Je!" 

"Awww, c'mon! It was just a joke, don't involve-Shit." 

"Je-Je! Je-Je! Je-Je!" 

"Why'd you hafta involve the kids?" he whined as Genji cackled just out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
